The present invention relates generally to packaging and, more particularly, to a packaging system for toilet components.
Packaging and associated logistics costs for sanitary ware, such as porcelain toilets, may be considerable. More particularly, shipping and inventory costs are directly related to the size of the packaging. Additionally, packaging must be sufficient to protect the fragile sanitary ware components.
The present disclosure relates to a packaging system for toilet components, including a toilet bowl, a toilet tank and a tank lid. The volume defined by the packaging system is reduced through orientation of the toilet bowl, and placement of the toilet tank and the tank lid relative to the toilet bowl. The orientation and placement of the toilet components reduce the external dimensions of the outer carton such that shipping and inventory costs are also reduced. This is accomplished by providing more packaged toilets in a standard container or truck. The reduced size also allows more packaged toilets to be stored in the same amount of inventory space.
The present disclosure provides for a packaging system that orients a toilet bowl at an angle from longitudinal and lateral axes of an outer carton, orients the toilet tank laterally adjacent the toilet bowl in an inverted position along a side wall of the carton, and places the tank lid along an end wall of the carton. The packaging system of the present disclosure takes advantage of the geometry of the toilet bowl and toilet tank, arranges the tank upside down so that the wide top of the tank is substantially in the same plane as the narrow foot or mounting base of the bowl, and the wide rim of the bowl is on the same plane as the narrow bottom of the tank. This is in contrast to conventional packaging arrangements where the toilet bowl and the tank are typically positioned within an outer carton in an assembled state. The arrangement of the present disclosure reduces the overall size of the packaging by approximately 27% over conventional arrangements, while providing adequate protection to the fragile porcelain toilet components during shipping and handling.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a packaging system for toilet components includes an outer carton having a bottom wall, opposing first and second side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall, a front end wall extending between the first and second side walls, and a rear end wall in spaced relation to the front end wall and extending between the first and second side walls. A carton longitudinal axis extends substantially parallel to the first and second sidewalls, and a carton lateral axis extends perpendicular to the carton longitudinal axis. A location fitment is supported above the bottom wall of the outer carton and is configured orient a mounting base of a toilet bowl within the outer carton. A tank protective member is supported within the outer carton and is configured to be positioned intermediate the toilet bowl and a toilet tank. A tank lid pack is positioned intermediate the front end wall of the outer carton and a front of the toilet bowl. A toilet seat pack is positioned intermediate the first side wall of the outer carton and a first side of the toilet bowl. A toilet end fitment is positioned intermediate the rear end wall of the outer carton and a rear of the toilet bowl. A tank lid fitment is positioned intermediate the second side wall of the outer carton and a second side of the toilet bowl. A top bowl fitment is positioned above the toilet bowl.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a packaging system for toilet components includes an outer carton having a bottom wall, opposing first and second side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall, a front end wall extending between the first and second side walls, and a rear end wall in spaced relation to the front end wall and extending between the first and second side walls. A carton longitudinal axis extends substantially parallel to the first and second sidewalls, and a carton lateral axis extends perpendicular to the carton longitudinal axis. A location fitment is supported above the bottom wall of the outer carton and includes an opening configured to orient a mounting base of a toilet bowl within the outer carton. The opening of the location fitment defines a location fitment longitudinal axis. The location fitment longitudinal axis is angled relative to the carton longitudinal axis by an acute angle.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of packaging toilet components includes the steps providing an outer carton, placing a location fitment within a bottom of the outer carton, and placing a tank fitment on a toilet tank. The method further includes the steps of placing the toilet tank in an inverted position within the outer carton such that an upper portion of the toilet tank is supported adjacent a bottom wall of the carton below a lower portion of the toilet tank, and inserting a mounting base of the toilet bowl within a recess in the location fitment such that the toilet bowl is angled relative to a longitudinal axis of the outer carton.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent of those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying the invention as presently perceived.